meet again
by kat'n'peeta4eva
Summary: When 21 year old Katniss a high school teacher meets a former class mate and now famous Peeta Mellark what sort of drama could unravel. Rated M just in case.


AN:** I hope you enjoy this fic R/R plz.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**  
**_**

"PEETA, PEETA, PEETA" That's all I hear as Peeta Mellark, singer and actor also known as a former class mate of mine, walks on to the stage and starts singing.

- time skip end of concert -

"Katniss pleaseeee can we go get autographs please, please, plea..." prim, my little sister, starts before I cut off her begging.

"Fine just please...be quiet okay?" Prim maybe 17 years old but she can act like a 12-year-old fan girl some times.

"For the love of all Gods I remember Katniss drooling over Mellark in high school and every time we brought it up she'd just give us a dirty look." Johanna, my cousin, says as I give her my signature scowl.

"Shut up and come on I want to get Peeta's autograph." Prim says whilst jogging to the now short que of people waiting to get autographs.

"Okay and who should I sign this to?" Peeta asks whilst still looking down at something on his lap.

Prim is about to say something but Jo cuts in and tells him "Just put brainless, doctor who and Jo spelt J-O. Thanks Smellark." Just when she finishes saying it he looks up with a huge smile spreading across his lips.

"Stop smiling like that it's disturbing." Jo tells him. He just chuckles in response and then says "Nice to see you too Johanna, so you girls a fan of my music or acting? Or both? Or are you just here to mock me? Or the most likely because primrose wanted you to come? Or all of them? or..."

Before he could finish his sentence Johanna cut in and said "Oh just shut up Mellark I want a hello, Prim wants a hug and lastly Brainless probably wants more than PG so are we going to get what we want or are you just going to sit there with your mouth hanging open?"

Before he could say a word I grab the sketch pad out of Peeta's hands and start hitting Johanna repeatedly with it whilst shouting "WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU GROW UP AND STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE KID WE'RE 21 YEARS OLD!"

Johanna knows not to piss me off because I'm bipolar but when I react she reacts back and it usually doesn't end well, but she still slaps me, HARD, so I tackle her to the ground only to be pulled right back off of her by a pair of strong arms.

The person that's holding me back doesn't let go until I've fully calmed down and I say "Sorry Johanna I just can't help it and to top it off I forgot my meds this morning."

The person put me down and Jo says "It's fine I mean I known that you've got a few problems."

"Oh shut up" I tell her.

I turn around to face Peeta and say "We've got to go I have work tomorrow."

"Okay, would you like to grab a coffee with me sometime tomorrow?" He asks whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay sure."

"Great when and where should I pick you up?"

"You could come about 1:30 to Mockingjay High and just come up to my class room but you'd have to wait awhile."

"Class room?"

"Yes I teach algebra that's what I do, so is that time and place okay?"

"yep that's great see you then."

-time skip next day noon-

**Peeta's POV:**

I head to my car and get in so that I can go and pick Katniss up from Mockingjay high. I remember how she always wanted to be a shop owner, she used to say that she'd have a surf shop next to the beach called Kat's Boards.

I pull up into the car park and head to the reception. The receptionist looks up and says "Can I help you?"

"yes, I'm looking for Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"Ah yes room 123."

"Thank you."

I start walking down the hall when I realize I don't know where I'm going I see a kid walking past so I ask "Excuse me I'm looking for room 123 do you know where it is?"

"OH MY GOSH, YOUR PEETA MELLARK! Yeah I know where that is I'm there know in algebra follow me."

"Thank you, you know until you just said that I forgot I was famous."

"Really how can you forget that? I'm Kayla by the way."

"Nice to meet you Kayla"

"Nice to meet you too. Okay here we are."

When we walk in I see a bunch of kids doing some work sheets and I look over to the front desk and I see Katniss on her phone. I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes.

"Guess who I'm tall, handsome, and blonde." I say.

"Are you famous blue-eyed and did we grow up together?" She says.

"Maybe."

"Is it Peeta" She states.

I uncover her eyes and say "How did you know?"

"Shut up." She says as she stands up and goes over to a kid who has his hand up.

**Katniss' POV:**

"Yes Lucas." I say as I walk to help a student with his hand up.

"Miss Everdeen why is one of the most famous singers/actors here." Lucas asked.

"Not that it has anything to do with what your supposed to be doing but if you must know we're getting coffee after school, now is that it?"

"Yes."

I walk back to Peeta and get a spare chair for him to sit on.

"So what happened to your dream of Kat's Boards I remember you talking to Madge about that all the time." He says.

"I couldn't do it, leave prim and my mother I mean, they mean to much to me." I barely whisper back.

"Leave me alone!" I look up to see who said it to see a girl called Lucy throwing scrunched up paper at a new student, who reminds me of Johanna, called Katy.

"Excuse me would you like to explain why the hell your throwing things at people." I say directly to Lucy.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy shouts.

"1. Do not shout at me, 2. I just saw you and 3. We all know this isn't the first time you've done it so quit lying." I say as calmly as I can because the last thing I need is to be fired for having a bipolar attack on one of the kids.

"I don't need to listen to you."

"yes you do actually I'm older then you and I'm your teacher." I'm really trying to stay calm now.

"yeah but not by much, your like 19 or something."

"I'm not 19 I'm 21 actually!" there we go she has done it I'm holding back as much as I can and Peeta can tell because he holds my shoulders and starts saying 'calm down' over and over again. When I've calmed down I look back up and I cant tell I've scared all the kids shitless from my sudden out burst I've never had one here before.

"Katn...I mean Everdeen did you take your meds this morning?" Peeta asks. I can't find my voice so I just shake my head no.

"Miss Everdeen are you okay?" A boy called Sam asks.

I nod my head and say "yes, sorry."

He's about to say something when the final bell rings and I dismiss them before they can ask questions.

**AN: Okay so that's the end of this chapter Please R/R it would mean allot. thank you.**


End file.
